


Kochen à la Snape

by SeKaYa



Series: A Prince's Tale [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arsenic Cake Song, Attempt at Humor, Discworld References, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Lessons, Potions Class (Harry Potter), School, unholy trinity
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Die Weasley-Zwillinge haben Geburtstag und wer war er, ihnen ihren Geburtstagswunsch abzuschlagen? Immerhin, es könnte ihm ein weiteres, streichefreies Jahr garantieren. Die Frage war nur, wie er diesen Vorfall erklären sollte...
Series: A Prince's Tale [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890892
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Kochen à la Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Die Tatsache, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge und Snape eine etwas ungewöhnliche Beziehung zueinander haben, wird bereits in "Das ist Kultur!" aufgegriffen.  
> Die Story spielt am Montag, den 1.4.1991 – _bevor_ Harry nach Hogwarts kommt (er würde es sowieso nicht glauben)

**_~ Giftmischer + Kochlöffel = großes Unglück ~_ **   
  


* * *

_Mh, qu'est-ce que c'est come ça..._

_J'ai une idée horrible!_

* * *

"Ich soll _was_?!"

Severus hatte in seinem gesamten Leben noch nie so eine Forderung gehört. Nun, vielleicht litt er an plötzlichem Hörsturz oder etwas in der Art, denn er _musste_ sich verhört haben. Wie sonst sollte er sich den Wahnsinn erklären, der die Zwillinge erfasst hatte? Oder er selbst war plötzlich verrückt geworden. Irgendwo musste jedenfalls ein Fehler in der Matrix sein, denn es _konnte_ einfach nicht stimmen.

"Aber Professor!"

Er hasste diesen Ton. Es war nicht der Ton, den die meisten Schüler anschlugen, wenn sie versuchten, sich irgendwo herauszuwinden oder Lehrer um ihre Finger zu wickeln – es war ein anklagender Tonfall, der ihm irgendwie mitteilte, dass ihm eine gehörige Standpauke bevorstand. Offenbar hatten die Zwillinge herausgefunden, wozu die Schimpftiraden ihrer Mutter gut waren: Sie hatten diesen Ton perfekt drauf. Hätten sie ihn jetzt noch mit seinem vollständigen Namen angeredet – etwas, was er ihnen zum Glück nicht verraten hatte – er hätte glauben mögen, dass vor ihm Molly incarnated stand, und das in doppelter Ausführung.

"Es ist unser Geburtstag!", beschwor Fred ihn. "Kommen Sie!"

"Wir werden auch eine öffentliche Erklärung abgeben, dass wir ihnen einen Trank untergejubelt haben", sagte George fast überzeugend.

Severus schnaubte. "Und euch ist nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass das andere Schüler dazu animieren könnte, euch nachzueifern? Ich habe wirklich keine Lust wie Alastor Moody zu enden. Schon allein deshalb, weil mir der Name Mad-Eye nun wirklich nicht zu Gesicht steht."

Die Zwillinge sahen sich einen Moment lang an. Allein der Blick sagte ihm, dass sie sich gerade vorstellten, wie er in Moodys Rolle aussehen könnte. Er konnte froh sein, wenn die beiden Plagegeister sich nicht an ihn erinnerten – Severus hatte über einige Ecken mitbekommen, dass Moody früher ein paar Mal hatte Babysitter spielen müssen, da ihre Onkel sich sonst wo herumtrieben. Vermutlich war das der wahre Grund für seine Paranoia.

"Uhm, dann vielleicht... ein Unfall in Zaubertränke?"

"Haltet ihr mich für inkompetent?" Severus verengte die Augen. "Es hat noch _nie_ einen Unfall in Zaubertränke gegeben, der _mir_ irgendwelche Probleme gemacht hätte." Er hielt kurz inne. "Eure Eskapade mit dem Färbetrank zählt nicht und es war auch nur meine Robe..."

Die Zwillinge seufzten. " _Bitte_ , Professor. Nur dieses _eine_ Mal."

Severus musterte sie einmal mehr. Sie hatten sich diese Idee wirklich in den Kopf gesetzt. Problem war nur, dass er genauso, wenn nicht sogar sturer war als sie. Wenn sie das weiterführten, würden sie noch bei ihrem Abschluss vor ihm stehen und ihm damit auf die Nerven gehen. Im Grunde genommen war es nichts, was er nicht tun konnte – nur hier spielte wirklich nur die Frage des Wollens hinein. Sie hatten alle festgestellt, dass er dazu fähig war, auch wenn es eine seiner sehr geheimen Fähigkeiten war. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, sie auch weiterhin hinterm Berg zu halten, aber andererseits... es _könnte_ lustig sein. Es war ein Tag von 365 Tagen. Er könnte diesen kleinen Schlag zu seinem Image ab. Er müsste nur den Tag darauf besonders giftig sein, und dann wäre alles wieder im Lot. Er könnte nachgeben.

Aber das war genauso gut wie eine Niederlage auf ganzer Linie. Wenn sie jetzt damit durchkamen, dann könnten sie es wieder versuchen. Die Ausnahme bestätigte zwar die Regel, aber die Frage war, was hier die Regel war. Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Eigentlich war alles bereits gelaufen – sie hatten _'bitte'_ gesagt.

Er seufzte ergeben. "Na schön. Aber ich warne euch: Es wird nur die Doppelstunde sein. Und das ist vollkommen einmalig – wenn ihr mich danach noch einmal mit so einer Bitte belästigt, dann hänge ich euch an den Füßen vom Astronomieturm und danach frage ich Argus, ob er mir seine Daumenschrauben ausleiht. Ist das klar?"

Die Zwillinge strahlten und nickten. Worauf hatte er sich da nur wieder eingelassen?

* * *

_Amonbofis, mon maître_

_Avez vous préparé quelque chose de diabolique?_

* * *

Er bereute es jetzt schon, dass er ihnen seine Zustimmung gegeben hatte. Allein die Tatsache, dass die Zwillinge ihn _den gesamten Tag über_ so angrinsten, sorgte dafür, dass er sie am liebsten erwürgt hätte. Das Problem war nicht einmal die Aufgabe an sich, es war viel mehr das Publikum. Und das ungute Gefühl, dass die Zwillinge noch etwas anderes ausheckten. Nun, damit konnte er sich später befassen. Momentan war er damit beschäftigt, den Zwillingen Todesblicke zuzuwerfen. Wenigstens hatte er ihr hochheiliges Zaubererehrenwort, dass sie keinen Ton davon verlauten lassen würden – er wusste, dass einige Knalltüten ihre Freistunden dazu nutzen würden, seinen Kerker zu stürmen, sobald sie es herausfanden.

Natürlich hatte er den Zwillingen nicht mitgeteilt, was so ein Zaubererehrenwort für Strafen mit sich zog, sollte man es brechen. Fakt war, er würde sofort wissen, falls die Zwillinge wortbrüchig wurden. Außerdem war das Ehrenwort so gestrickt, dass auch schriftliche Mitteilungen unterbunden wurden. Severus war niemand, der gerne ein Risiko einging, wenn es auf seine Kosten ging. Nein, wer den Schaden hatte, brauchte für den Spott nicht zu sorgen. Deshalb hatte er mit allen Mitteln dafür gesorgt, dass der Schaden in Grenzen gehalten wurde und der Spott von seiner Seite kam. Er war schließlich ein Slytherin. Und so sehr die Zwillinge auch ihre Slytherinseite zu nähren suchten, sie waren vorrangig Gryffindors – wenn auch sehr grüne. Er war ihnen in diesem Feld noch immer über.

"Severus, planen Sie etwas?", fragte McGonagall misstrauisch. "Denken Sie nicht, dass es ein wenig kindisch ist?"

Severus sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Wovon sprechen Sie?"

Sie seufzte. "Es ist der erste April. Sagen Sie nicht, Sie wissen das nicht?"

"Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber ich verstehe nicht, was Sie von mir wollen."

McGonagall sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an. "Dann planen Sie keine Streiche?"

"Nein." Severus verschränkte die Arme. "Ich bin lediglich gegen meinen Willen in einen involviert worden – und nein, er geht nicht gegen das Kollegium. Es ist eine... private Angelegenheit."

"Warum nur beruhigt mich das nicht im Geringsten?"

Severus gab einen Laut von sich, der alles bedeuten konnte, bevor er sich knapp entschuldigte. Er hatte immerhin Unterricht zu geben. Unter anderem in der dritten Klasse Gryffindor. Eine Doppelstunde. Mit den beiden Zwillingen in seiner Reichweite – es würde eine Zerreißprobe werden. Die Frage war nur, ob zuerst seine Geduld riss oder die Zwillinge. Er vermutete Letzteres.

* * *

_Beignets mortels..._

_Clafoutis au curare..._

_Macaron foudroyant..._

_Tarte au venin de vipère..._

* * *

Severus' Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt, als er die Klasse vor sich betrachtete. Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, dass er nicht nur die Zwillinge in dieser Klasse hatte, und damit Gryffindors, sondern auch seine eigenen Slytherins? Das war ja genau die richtige Mischung, um die Schule in die Luft zu jagen. Er war fast gewillt, einen Kommentar in dieser Richtung abzugeben, aber er würde seinem Ruf auch so schon genug Schaden zufügen müssen, da brauchte er nicht auch noch dumme Gedanken in den leeren Köpfen der Schüler zu verbreiten.

Vielleicht gelang es ihm ja wider Erwarten, Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Immerhin, der Plan involvierte Dinge, die seinem Naturell zumindest zu einem Teil entsprachen.

"Setzen", forderte er die Klasse auf, was beinahe unnötig war. "Wie vielleicht einige bereits bemerkt haben, handelt es sich bei dem heutigen Tag um den Bann der Existenz eines jeden Lehrers. Der Grund ist ganz einfach, dass man als Lehrer die Verantwortung zu tragen hat, die ihr regelmäßig ignoriert. Aus diesem Grund habe ich beschlossen, dass die heutige Doppelstunde ein wenig anders ablaufen wird." Er warf einen finsteren Blick zu den Zwillingen. "Und ihr beiden Experten werdet einmal in eurem Leben etwas tun, was keine Katastrophe und die damit zusammenhängende Apokalypse über uns hereinbrechen lässt."

Er fragte sich, wie viele Schüler am Ende der Doppelstunde noch unter den Lebenden weilen würden. Wenn er sich überlegte, was sie vorhatten – oder besser, was die Zwillinge ihm aufgezwungen hatten – und was für Topfpflanzen seine Schüler waren... wer würde den ganzen Papierkram erledigen, wenn er die Verluste melden ging? Dumbledore würde es bestimmt nicht tun, das wusste Severus bereits jetzt. Aber nun gut, er _hatte_ zugestimmt, und er hielt sein Wort. Das hieß zwar nicht, dass er nicht Gift und Galle dabei spuckte – oder in diesem Fall Gift mischte – aber wen kümmerten diese Kleinigkeiten?

Severus verfolgte wachsam, wie die Zwillinge zu ihm ans Pult und den Kessel, den er dort vorsorglich aufgebaut hatte, traten. Ihr Grinsen war im Verlaufe der letzten Sekunden definitiv in die Breite gewachsen. Irgendwann würde es die Ohren passieren und sich am Hinterkopf treffen. Was dann jedoch geschehen würde... er wollte es gar nicht erst herausfinden. Er wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu.

"Da die beiden Karotten hier Geburtstag haben und das diesen Tag definitiv verflucht, habe ich beschlossen, dass die beiden Freiwillige sind. Falls ich auch nur einen Mucks von euch höre, werdet ihr ebenfalls Freiwillige – und dürft das Ganze kosten."

Es war immer wieder herrlich wie panisch die Schüler schauen konnten, wenn man eine nüchterne Stimme benutzte, ganz ohne jegliche emotionale Wertung. Andere würden es vielleicht als gelangweilt oder gleichgültig titulieren, aber Severus kannte den kleinen aber feinen Unterschied. Das würde ganz sicher dafür sorgen, dass kein Gelächter losbrach – nicht, dass er damit rechnete, dass in seiner Gegenwart so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Er drehte sich wieder zu den Zwillingen.

"Und, habt ihr euch entschieden?"

"Nun... um ehrlich zu sein..." Die Zwillinge sahen sich an.

"Wir dachten ja, da wir ja vergiftete Kuchen und tödliche Plätzchen machen wollen, dass wir es mit etwas sehr einfachen versuchen", sagte Fred.

George nickte. "Eine Bazillentorte, zum Beispiel. Aber dann dachten wir, die würde am Ende zu schwer im Magen liegen. Deshalb hatten wir uns zuerst auf verdorbene Makronen geeinigt."

"Bis uns klar wurde, dass Makronen nicht gerade der Zeit entsprechen. Irgendwie sind die für uns eher weihnachtlich. Nur, uns fielen nur andere Torten ein – eine mit Schlangengift, zum Beispiel, oder eine leckere Kirschtorte mit Curare..."

"Und wir hatten bereits festgestellt, dass Torten ein wenig zu schwer sind... einerseits die ganze Sahne, andererseits sind die doch ein wenig massig. Und, nun ja..."

Severus konnte die ungläubigen Blicke der anderen Schüler geradezu physisch spüren. Er wusste, die Zwillinge machten es mit Absicht. Es war nicht einmal so, als würde er die entsprechenden Rezepte nicht besitzen – er kreierte gerne solche Rezepte. Sie hielten ihn davon ab, sie in die Tat umzusetzen und sich einen Daueraufenthalt in Askaban zu sichern. Aber die Zwillinge wussten das nicht, und das zeigte ihm bereits, dass sie ihn als den ultimativen Giftmischer dastehen lassen wollten. Dabei hatten sie natürlich _das_ Gift schlechthin vergessen. Wie konnten sie nur? Jeder Giftmischer würde früher oder später darauf zurückgreifen, und sei es nur aus Gründen des Klischees.

"Dann entscheide ich eben", sagte er fast gleichgültig. "Wir machen Pudding mit Arsen."

* * *

_Dans un grand bol de strychnine_

_Diluer de la morphine_

_Faites tiédir à la casserole_

_Un grand verre de pétrole_

* * *

Die Stille, die sich im Anschluss an seine Worte über das Klassenzimmer gesenkt hatte, war beinahe greifbar. Vielleicht sollte Severus öfter solche Bomben fallen lassen – er könnte diese Stille exportieren und reich werden. Andererseits würde er seinen Ruf aufgeben müssen. Das war natürlich keine Option: Er hatte hart daran gearbeitet, der absolute Schülerschreck und Lehrerterror zu werden. Nun, nach dieser Stunde könnte man ihn höchstens noch als gefährlich-verrückt bezeichnen. Er seufzte unmerklich und wandte sich dem Kessel zu.

"Ich warne euch nur ein einziges Mal", sagte Severus, während er, den Rücken zu den Schülern, die Zutaten inspizierte. "Ich werde euch ganz sicher nicht wieder beleben, wenn ihr euch aus Dummheit selbst ins Jenseits befördert. Das bedeutet, auch wenn wir jetzt... kochen... wird es _kein_ Abschmecken geben. Ich sage es noch einmal ganz deutlich, weil ich weiß, dass ihr nicht zu den hellsten Köpfen gehört, die diese Schule je gesehen hat."

Tatsächlich vermutete Severus, dass die Aufnahmekriterien in Hogwarts so ausgelegt waren, dass nur hundert Prozent Vollidioten aufgenommen wurden – er hatte einmal scherzhaft einen Brief an Dumbledore geschrieben, natürlich mit einem Alias, in der er nachgefragt hatte, ob es möglich wäre, wenigstens fünfundzwanzig Prozent weniger Begabte aufzunehmen, nur wenn es keine Umstände machte... Er hatte sogar die hundert Prozent Vollidioten erwähnt. Die Antwort hatte ihm Grund zu vielen philosophischen Überlegungen geboten: _Dumm rein, klug raus_. Er hatte sich letztendlich dafür entschieden, es als eine wirklich kunstvoll aufgebaute Ellipse aufzufassen, die alle Verzweiflung, die ein Lehrer empfinden konnte, mit einbezog. Außerdem waren die Stilmittel wirklich zahlreich: Parallelismus, Antithese, _Ironie_...

"Fangen wir an..." Er positionierte sich hinter dem Kessel und mit Blick auf die Klasse. Die Weasley-Zwillinge standen zu seinen Seiten – sie würden seine Assistenten spielen. Wäre seine Klasse voller Muggel, er würde es für eine schlecht aufgezogene Zaubervorführung halten. Immerhin, er hatte weder Hut noch Kaninchen. Das konnte ja nichts werden.

"Achtet genau auf das, was ich sage." Er warf den Schülern noch einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor er seine Hand zu einem der Zwillinge hielt. "Zuerst brauchen wir eine große Menge an Strychnin. Das wird die Basis des Ganzen." Der Zwilling reichte ihm ein Fläschchen, sogar das richtige. "Anschließend vermischen wir das mit einer entsprechenden Dosis Morphium. Dann erhitzen wir das Ganze ein wenig", er entzündete ein Feuer unter dem Kessel, "und fügen ein... nein, zwei Gläser Petroleum hinzu. Dabei muss man natürlich darauf achten, dass man den Kessel trifft und nicht Öl ins Feuer gießt. Das ist schließlich kein Barbecue. Da ich weiß, dass ihr häufiger dazu neigt, die Zutaten überall zu verteilen, außer im Kessel, warne ich euch schon einmal vor. Ich habe nämlich keinen Nerv dazu, mir anzuhören, wie ihr jammert, weil ihr eure Augenbrauen in Brand gesteckt habt."

Die Schüler wirkten jedoch nicht so, als hätten sie viel Interesse daran, das Rezept selbst auszuprobieren. Erstaunlich, wo sie sonst doch alles taten, was in irgendeiner Weise einen Schaden verursachen konnte. Entweder hatten sie Angst, sich selbst zu vergiften, oder sie hatten einfach keinen Sinn für Humor. Selbst wenn der Pudding für Menschen ungenießbar war, man konnte ihn noch immer dafür verwenden, Ungeziefer loszuwerden.

* * *

_Quelque gouttes de ciguë_

_De la bave de sangsue_

_Un scorpion tranché très fin_

* * *

Entgegen seiner vorherigen Abneigung gegen die gesamte Angelegenheit begann er nun, einen gewissen Spaß an der Sache zu finden. Vielleicht, weil er ihnen auf ewig den Nachtisch verderben konnte – wenn er so weiter machte, das verrieten ihm bereits ihre Gesichter, würden sie nie wieder einen Pudding essen können. Er musste nur noch die Hauselfen davon überzeugen, dauerhaft auf Pudding umzustellen. Allein der Anblick von Drittklässlern, die bei der Aussicht auf Pudding grün wurden, wäre den Aufwand wert. Es hatte wirklich etwas Erheiterndes. Wenn die Idee nur nicht auf dem Mist der Zwillinge gewachsen wäre und er sich wirklich vollkommen freiwillig dazu entschieden hätte. Aber so... nun, er konnte seinen Frust ohne weiteres an den Schülern auslassen.

"Anschließend fügen wir ein wenig Schierlingssaft hinzu – nur ein paar Tröpfchen. Ich weiß ja, dass ihr unfähig seid, einige Tropfen abzumessen. Ich muss nur daran denken, wie oft ihr einfach alles in eure Tränke gekippt hat. Deshalb könnt ihr in diesem Fall – und _nur_ diesem! – einen Teelöffel verwenden. Und ich meine einen _Tee_ löffel. Keinen Esslöffel und keine Suppenkelle, verstanden?"

Die Schüler wanden sich teilweise unangenehm berührt auf ihren Plätzen. Offenbar hatte er da einen Nerv getroffen. Ein süffisantes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Nun, selber Schuld, mehr gab es da wirklich nicht zu sagen. Er hatte es doch wirklich verdient, zumindest ein wenig Amüsement aus der gesamten Sache zu ziehen. Wenn er sich schon tagein, tagaus mit diesen ganzen Schwachköpfen herumschlagen musste, dann hatte er wirklich ein klein wenig Spaß verdient. Und wenn es nur darin bestand, den Parasiten, die sich Schüler schimpften, ihre gesamten Fehler vorzuhalten. Was sollte er auch sonst mit seiner Zeit anfangen? Zu versuchen, ihnen was beizubringen, war reine Zeitverschwendung.

"Danach fügen wir ebenso ein paar Tropfen Blutegelspeichel hinzu."

Severus fragte sich abwesend, ob sie es hinbekommen würden, etwas genau so zu verrichten, wie er es vor fünf Minuten erklärt hatte. Er bezweifelte, dass ihr Gedächtnis dazu in der Lage war, sich solch einfachen Anweisungen zu merken. Die dachten nicht weiter als von zwölf bis Mittag und es war ein Wunder schlechthin, dass sie nicht alle kopflos bei ihm erschienen. Sie konnten wirklich von Glück sagen, dass der Hohlraum, den sie über ihrem Hals trugen, angewachsen war.

"So, und dann schneiden wir einen Skorpion in hauchdünne Scheiben und fügen die unter stetigem Rühren hinzu. Und wenn ich hauchdünn sage, dann meine ich auch _hauchdünn_. Man muss da durchschauen können. Nicht diese Scheiben, die ihr euch immer von der Wurst abschneidet. Da könntet ihr auch gleich die ganze aufs Brot legen – nein, hier ist Feinarbeit gefragt!"

"Und Pfeffer!"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war Severus still. Dann drehte er sich stirnrunzelnd zu George um. "Wie kommst du auf den Unsinn, Weasley?"

Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie George auch nur auf die Idee kommen konnte, in den Pudding Pfeffer zu tun. Hatte er denn gar keine Ahnung? Pudding war in den meisten Fällen eine Süßspeise, ein Nachtisch... wie konnte er nur daran denken, da Pfeffer hineinzutun? Das war genauso absurd, als wenn er da plötzlich Salz und Curry und all das hineinpacken würde. Das war einfach nur... Severus fand kein anderes Wort als _widerlich_. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran schüttelte sich alles in ihm. Wenn noch so ein Vorschlag kam, dann würde er Molly darum bitten, den beiden Zwillingen einmal einen Crashkurs im Kochen angedeihen zu lassen.

* * *

_Émiettez votre arsenic_

_Dans un verre de narcotique_

_Deux cuillères de purgatif_

_Et faites bouillir à feu vif_

* * *

Severus mochte zwar das Rezept in seiner Gesamtheit, sei es nun wegen des Schockwerts oder wegen der Vielzahl von Anwendungsmöglichkeiten, die sich ergaben, aber nun kam wirklich sein Lieblingsteil. War der Pudding zuvor schon ungenießbar, wenn man den nächsten Tag erleben wollte, so würde man nun eine hässliche Überraschung _danach_ erfahren. Ein gehässiges Lächeln schlich sich für einen kurzen Moment auf seine Lippen, bevor er es schnell wegwischte. Nur keine Vorwarnung geben!

"Nun kommen wir also endlich zu unserer Hauptzutat", sagte Severus und verkniff sich den Drang, sich die Hände zu reiben. "Wir zerbröseln also erst einmal unser Arsen und mischen es in einem Glas mit Narkotikum – hier – und dann geben wir noch zwei Kochlöffel, und dieses Mal sind es wirklich _Koch_ löffel, meinetwegen auch kleine Suppenkellen, Abführmittel hinzu, etwa so, bevor es in den Kessel kommt."

Bei der Menge, die er der grade dem Gebräu zugefügt hatte, würde man selbst im Jenseits noch die himmlische Toilette blockieren. Die Schüler schienen das genauso zu sehen, weil einige nun eine wirklich unangenehm krank wirkende Farbe angenommen hatten. Entweder war ihnen schlecht oder sie waren durch die Dämpfe vergiftet worden. Das war vermutlich einer der Vorteile, wenn man den ganzen Tag von Kesseln umgeben war: Irgendwann wurde man immun. Mochte auch daran liegen, dass er wusste, was er einatmen konnte, ohne den Krankenflügel aufsuchen zu müssen.

Während die Schüler also mit ihrem Mageninhalt rangen, erhöhte Severus mit einem abwesenden Schlenker seines Zauberstabs das Feuer unterm Kessel, um die Mischung zum Kochen zu bringen. In Gedanken ging er alle Vorkehrungen durch, die er zu treffen hatte, um eine vollkommene Sauerei in seinen Kerkern zu verhindern. Er wusste, dass Schüler zu den seltsamsten Dingen neigten, vor allem dann, wenn sie das Gefühl hatten, unter Druck zu stehen. Das bedeutete, dass sein Unterricht eine Brutstätte für merkwürdige Zwischenfälle war. Die meiste Zeit über waren das kleinere Unfälle, die die Schüler in den Krankenflügel beförderten, aber wenn er sich die Gesichtsfarben seines Publikums ansah, so bestand die Gefahr, dass sich ein höchst unangenehmer Zwischenfall wiederholte.

Man würde ihm vor die Füße kotzen.

Er verzog innerlich das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung. Es war zu einer Zeit gewesen, als er gerade noch versucht hatte, mit dem Beruf klar zu kommen. Er hatte einen Test schreiben lassen und während des Tests war auch nichts weiter passiert. Aber danach... dieser Idiot war zu ihm gekommen, hatte ihm den Test abgegeben, eine Sekunde Vorwarnung gegeben, indem er stöhnte, dass ihm schlecht sei – und dann hatte er ihm _vors Pult_ _gebrochen_! Wenn er nur daran dachte, dann kam Severus die Galle hoch. Dieser Nerv! Als ob alle Schüler solche Kretins waren, dass sie nicht einmal feststellen konnten, wann ihnen wirklich so schlecht war, dass gar nichts mehr ging. Diese Szene würde ihn noch in hohem Alter verfolgen.

Es wurde Zeit, die Stunde ihrem krönenden Abschluss zuzuführen, bevor wirklich noch etwas passierte. Es gab nichts Ekelerregenderes als jemanden zu sehen und zu hören, der sich erbrach – und es anschließend auch noch riechen zu müssen. Allein der Gedanke verursachte bereits eine gewisse Übelkeit, und Severus hatte definitiv besseres zu tun, als sich wegen den Zwillingen, die ja überhaupt erst all das in die Wege geleitet hatten, stundenlang unter die Dusche zu flüchten.

* * *

_Vous versez la mort-aux-rats_

_Dans du venin de cobra_

_Pour adoucir le mélange_

_Pressez trois quartiers d'orange_

* * *

"Kommen wir jetzt also zum letzten Teil des Rezepts. Danach muss das Ganze nur noch ein wenig gekocht werden, auf mittlerer Flamme, und danach ist es zum Verzehr bereit." Die Schüler wichen bei diesen Worten zurück, ohne sich zu bewegen. Severus ignoriert es. "Also nehmen wir ein wenig Rattengift, mischen es bereits mit Kobragift und geben es in den Kessel. Dann vermischen wir alles und dann..." Er zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick. Sollte er drei nehmen? Oder doch lieber nur eins? "Ach was, eins reicht! Wir nehmen ein Stückchen Orange um die Mischung ein wenig abzumildern und dem ein wenig Geschmack zuzuführen..." Severus rührte ein wenig im Kessel, bevor er sich mit einem boshaften Leuchten in den Augen den Schülern zuwandte. "Wer möchte probieren?"

"Professor...", stöhnte einer der Schüler, bevor er – zu seinem eigenen Wohl – aufsprang und den Raum fluchtartig verließ. Severus kannte den Grund. Die anderen Schüler sahen ihrem Kameraden einen Augenblick nach, bevor sie alle in Rekordgeschwindigkeit den Raum verließen. So schnell hatten sie den Raum noch nie verlassen. Irgendetwas musste er richtig gemacht haben.

"Und, ist das Zeug zu _irgendetwas_ zu gebrauchen?", fragte Fred und sah in den Kessel. Etwas, was die Konsistenz von grünem Schleim hatte, blubberte träge vor sich hin.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Zweifelst du an meiner Kompetenz?"

"Nein", sagte George, "nur wir wüssten gerne, ob wir Gefahr laufen, vergiftet zu werden oder so... ich meine... Sie waren ziemlich ungehalten, als wir Ihnen diese ganze Aktion aufgedrängt haben, und immerhin haben wir auch einen Beweis –"

"George!" Fred stampfte seinem Bruder auf den Fuß. "Das sollte er nicht wissen!"

"Was auch immer." Severus hatte bereits von vorneherein damit gerechnet, dass die Zwillinge diese Episode für die Nachwelt festhalten wollten – er hatte bereits entsprechende Maßnahmen getroffen. Man war nicht umsonst ein Spion. "Was das Zeug betrifft, wie ihr es so schön nennt, ich denke, ich werde bei der späteren Lehrerversammlung ein wenig anbieten... nachdem ich einige Augen als Beilage präpariert habe..."

Die Zwillinge sahen sich überrascht an.

"Er will die Lehrer vergiften?", fragte Fred, offenbar in dem Glauben, sich verhört zu haben.

George nickte. "Das hat er gesagt."

Severus rollte mit den Augen. "Unsinn. Ich bin doch nicht so verrückt, in Gegenwart von Zeugen Gift herzustellen. Das ist ein ganz normaler Zaubererpudding mit Lebensmittelfarbe."

Bevor die Zwillinge noch etwas darauf erwidern konnten, ertönte die Schulglocke. Die Stunde war nun offiziell beendet und die Zwillinge machten sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Unterricht. Severus sah ihnen mit einem finsteren Lächeln nach. Sie dachten, sie hätten ihn in der Hand, weil sie die Stunde aufgenommen hatten. Würde es an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen, könnte er seinen schönen Ruf vergessen. Leider hatten die Zwillinge die Rechnung ohne den Giftmischer gemacht. Er war nicht umsonst ein Slytherin: Statt seiner eher unfreiwilligen Kochszene befand sich nun nur noch ein peinliches Video der Zwillinge auf dem Band. Wann sie es wohl bemerkten...?

* * *

_Ahh, je savais bien qu'ça serait bon._

* * *

**~ E N D E ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Der französische Liedtext unterscheidet sich ein wenig von der deutschen Version - zum Beispiel gibt es keinen "abgeschabten Fensterkitt" - aber an und für sich sollte es keinen großen Unterschied machen.


End file.
